


Sueño（上）

by Pumpkinthefox



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinthefox/pseuds/Pumpkinthefox
Summary: 欧冠半决赛第二回合赛后，Leo需要应付Liverpool的胜者们。关于队长袖标。
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Everyone
Kudos: 13





	Sueño（上）

**Author's Note:**

> “为什么不剥夺他的队长袖标呢？”
> 
> 关于队长袖标。
> 
> WARNING:  
> ·Liverpool个别角色黑化注意，重度OOC抱歉  
> ·Winner takes all设定，轮（）提及  
> ·5-8赛后发泄产物，情绪偏向浓

Leo在走下台阶的时候趔趄了一下，于是他顺势扶住走廊的墙沿，锋利的边角几乎刺痛了他的手指。他下意识攥紧了队长袖标，尽管下场前它便被自己扯下，藏匿在无边无际的阴霾里。这阴霾挡住了他的双眼，连来路也一同被埋葬了。  
“第一队长，”  
“第一队长。”他再次对自己说，似乎在笑着。  
没有人能让狂欢的世界闭嘴。队友已经返程，一地的狼藉也不知如何处理，大概还是由自己。现在Leo要等一趟大巴，Pepe还在忙，回机场大约在一小时后。

“尊敬的Lionel Messi.”  
Leo回头看见刺目的暗红色球衣，他这时才意识到面前是利物浦更衣室的门口。Milner吹了一声口哨：“伟大的——什么来着——上帝，在这儿等一个安慰？”  
Leo像狮子一样眯起了眼睛。  
“够了，”又一个人影推开了他，Leo认出他是Mane，“别这样说话。”  
“我又没输个0:4，”Milner嘟囔着，朝Leo挑眉，“规矩你懂的吧？”  
在伊比利亚，作为队长他拒绝了走向他们的“祭品”Salah，巴萨阵中一度有些不满。胜者为王，这次轮到他了。  
“‘穿裆，’”那些暗红色球衣咥笑着，“今天学乖了吗？要不要我们教你穿裆啊？”  
Leo小声嘀咕了一句。  
“什么？”  
“混蛋。”  
一位年轻球员在Leo身后推了一把，他后退几步靠着更衣室柜门站定，右肘在把手上划出一道血口。  
利物浦众人明显很欣赏Leo这幅狼狈的模样，不知是谁掐住他的腰侧，力度大概会留下淤青，这让Leo吃痛地抽动了一下。“猜猜你今天先骑上谁的——操！”  
阿根廷人给了他结实的一拳，对方呻吟着抱着小腹后退几步。  
“Messi，”Alisson接近他的步履有一些迟疑，“愿赌服输。”  
Leo只是眯着栗色的眼睛，看不出什么情绪。汗水从前额滑过鼻梁，像老特拉福德的鲜血一般从鼻尖滴落。  
高大的巴西人用膝盖抵住他的腹股沟，意味不明地撞了几下。“旧伤是吧，”胜利者们听到Leo的闷哼笑出了声，“是被打开太多次了吗？”又是一声钝响，Leo一声不吭地滑坐在地，捂着被重击的小腹没吭一声，这只会让对手们更加兴奋。Mane注意到他眉间的阴影更深了一层。   
Leo痛得有些晃神。更衣室的白灯直射虹膜，似乎被泪水浸软了边角。这像是十月的诺坎普，他想。红黑的的疼痛几乎将他灼尽，睁开眼只能看见虚影，只有Luis，Luis——Luis大声叫着，Leo，支持住。他捂着右臂发不出声音，但好在还记得取下袖标——让Rafi取下的。  
他扶着柜门站起身，血水从划破的小臂淌至手腕。  
“请便。”Leo开口了。  
这有点像一次自暴自弃，一次无意义的飞蛾扑火。这赛季开始就是这样，他一度相信燃尽自己就离那个幻梦近一点儿，一如现在，巴塞罗那的队长纹丝不动地站在长夜中央。

“Trent，”他们呼唤着年轻的角球功臣，“你来。”  
“脱了上衣。”Arnold犹豫着说。  
Leo面无表情地把亮黄色的客场球衣揉作一团，露出分明的肋骨。腰侧的淤青一直隐入裤腰，肩上的耶稣定定地望着天空，从未施舍援手。  
“裤子。”  
有血气方刚的队员已经对着他的背影打起了手枪。Leo转过身，在所有人的注视下，只剩一双长袜。不论过程多肮脏，他想，能换一个好的结局，未尝不是一种值得。  
“跪下，射出来。”年轻人的声音带上了些许颤抖。  
Leo跪在男人们自发形成的包围圈里，在唾沫吞咽声中自渎。他闭着眼睛，快感的堆积让麻木的大腿根逐渐开始颤抖。“叫一声，婊子。”有人在他臀部拍了一掌，粉红色蔓延了半个屁股。  
他最终将白浊溅在小腹上，跪坐的姿势让快感无处宣泄，Leo撑着地板在高潮的余韵中轻声喘息，深色的手指握住他颤抖的腰。  
Van Dijk说：“来，Leo，睁开眼睛。”  
眼前的景象让Leo感到恶心，但Van Dijk强迫着他盯着男人们怒张的阴茎。他低下头吻上Leo的前额，含糊地问：“你准备好了吗？”  
“别磨蹭，”胜利者们吼叫着，“他妈的，他活该被操。”  
Van Dijk起身，缓缓退进人圈里。男人们粗暴地分开Leo的大腿，他别过头去，却被捏着下巴抬起来。  
“看看他饥渴的身体，太久没输忍不住挨操了吧？”  
上次输球……在贝蒂斯。Lo Celso，他国家队的后辈，吻他的动作温柔而虔诚，不忘叮嘱他注意右臂的伤。他趴在年轻者的怀里高潮，眼眶红透了。  
Leo慢慢笑了起来：“别的球队技术好多了，不像利物浦，只看没能耐——唔！”  
他的笑容碎在脸上，入侵的两根手指几乎让他痛呼出声。肆虐的入侵者搅动他紧致的后穴，一下下戳向敏感点。Leo靠着柜子大张着双腿，潮红的眼角有了情动的泪光，微微张嘴汲取浑浊的空气。  
三根。胸口被几双深色的手玩弄得一片红紫，有人啃着他的腰侧，像Pavon，那个热情的小伙子。  
四根。Leo忍不住嘴边的呻吟了，上扬的尾音让男人们红着双眼吼叫：“怎么样，婊子？”  
Leo颤抖着寻求下一次快感，但男人们并不满足于他的缄默。他用气音挤出几个音节。  
“什么？”抽插的手指抵住他的敏感点。  
“操我，哈啊……操我……”  
有人把他翻了过来，毫不留情地进入了他。Leo呻吟了一声，笑声一阵阵扑向耳膜，有人用英语大声讥嘲着什么，更多的手抚住他布满红痕的身体，它瘦得几乎要被折断成弦。  
咒骂声，肉体碰撞声，灭顶的疼痛与快感。Leo感到泪水划过发梢。  
Luis呢，Gerard呢？那些愤怒的男人围成的包围圈总是坚硬如铁。  
Milner的笑声近了，Alisson似乎在咒骂他。Leo挣扎着睁眼，看见他正用熟悉的布料捆住自己亟待释放的前端。  
“不。”  
Leo发现自己的声音已然沙哑，队长袖标——  
“不，不……”他几乎在呜咽，“取下来，Milner！”  
Milner笑得肆意，展开那件明黄色的客场球衣。  
“巴塞罗那的第一队长，”他轻飘飘地说，“祝贺你。”  
“‘把美丽的奖杯带回诺坎普’。”他用唱歌的语调念诵，哄笑像枯涸的风片刻席卷了整个荒野。  
Leo没说什么。他看着对方将球衣撕得粉碎，正如他的骄傲终被挫骨扬灰。  
Iniesta说，Leo，我很爱你。Xavi说，你会是一位伟大的队长。Puyol说，巴塞罗那交到你肩上。  
然后是漫长，漫长的梦魇，在夜的开头，有一个听不真切的声音，好像已经过去了几十年，它碎成泛黄的旧纸片。  
“我承诺——”  
你承诺什么？  
“我承诺拼尽全力将那个美丽的奖杯带回诺坎普！”

Leo不知道过去了多久，他记得自己哭叫挣扎，睁大了双眼却看不见光。世界暗如长夜，像小时候拿到诊断结果的雨夜，他在巷道里跑啊跑啊，却找不到终点。  
终点是什么样的呢？  
他不知所措地奔跑，巴西人咧开嘴冲他眨眼，他在Ronnie肩上挥舞着右臂，看台上所有人都在欢呼：“Messi，Messi.”  
“希望，希望。”

Salah没参加这次派对，上次是Messi替他拦住了巴萨的胜者。所以当Van Dijk找到他的时候，他有些意外。  
“你有多的衣服吗？”Van Dijk问。  
Messi蜷缩在更衣室角落，不自觉地颤抖着，干涸的污痕分外刺眼。Salah撩起他垂落的头发，阿根廷人在昏睡中皱紧了眉。  
“一群畜生。”高个子后卫轻声唾骂。  
他们清理完毕的时候Leo醒了，他望着Salah的脸久久不语。“对不起，”最后他开口，虚弱地笑着，“你想要补偿吗？”  
Van Dijk低下头，吻上Leo苍白的前额。  
“Klopp很喜欢你，你一直是世界上最棒的球员，Messi.”  
Leo像是没听懂一样望着他们离开的背影。  
Salah不放心地在门口停留了一会儿。他记得Messi捡起蜷缩在椅子边的队长袖标，注视了良久，最后闭上眼，吻上那个浸透了荣耀与污浊的臂章，他的骄傲，他的心死。  
“走吧。”Van Dijk拍拍他的肩，迈出了更衣室。

回机场的时候，疯狂的球迷冲他吼叫着，Leo没回头，每一步都钻心。  
Sueño，幻梦。  
他亲手构筑了这个梦，又目睹它倾颓，埋葬来路。如果能赎罪，Leo想，如果能从头。  
“我不后悔。”

tbc.

**Author's Note:**

> 写在国王杯赛前。完稿几天后，Leo真的在赛前发布会上说：“我不后悔赛季前对球迷许下那个承诺。”  
> 一直对vvd赛后的绅士风度心怀感激。文中角色不代表真人，存在ooc/黑化，再次致歉。祝愿Liverpool这赛季越战越勇（还不快颁发英超冠军）  
> 谢谢18-19赛季队长为巴塞罗那奉献的一切。


End file.
